Humanidade
by UchihaJL
Summary: Um garoto cuja vida pode ser considerada uma tragédia volta alguns anos para tentar evitar algumas catastrofes e achar a alma gemea... Sem noção do casal... Dicas?
1. Magic

**Prólogo**

Um garoto sem futuro, com um passado terrível e um futuro deprimente conseguiu chegar numa boa posição, usando como base os outros seres viventes, já que ele não pode ser considerado um humano... Finalmente... Alguém que almeja mudar este terrível e asqueroso mundo que vivemos.

Tentar transformar esta burocracia fechada do Capitalismo em alguma coisa melhor. Algo que algum dia possa ajudar, ou pelo menos não atrapalhar ninguém com essa mania de busca incessante pelas riquezas.

**Capitulo I.1**

**Naruto POV's On**

Eu odeio os humanos, não que eu não possa ser considerado um, mesmo assim, os acho extremamente idiotas, eles não cuidam do próprio planeta, de alguns anos pra cá muita coisa mudou por causa deles.

Hoje em dia, neste ano de 2059, os humanos não trabalham, não fazem nada o dia todo, tudo foi substituído por maquinas, os humanos, não posso negar, são inteligentes, mas, são ruins e maus com eles mesmos, eles priorizam o dinheiro ou lucro pessoal a própria vida, depois de que se morre de que o dinheiro vai servir?

Por causa deles, num acidente com um carro elétrico com uma falha de energia, eu perdi meus pais, um braço e duas pernas que tiveram que ser substituídos por membros mecânicos, e mesmo assim não consigo andar a Dez anos, de Quatorze que já vivi.

Há tempos perdi também em uma cirurgia quase todos os sentimentos de humanos, os médicos não conseguiram explicar, só restaram a solidão, tristeza e determinação.

Nestes últimos tempos que estive vivendo, presenciei que a feitiçaria evoluiu bastante, e tomou um lugar importante na vida destes miseráveis seres humanos, percebi também que mesmo com esse "avanço" tudo ainda é trocado por dinheiro.

Dinheiro esse que me sobrou aos montes, de herança, dinheiro que me tirou a paz, minha família, felicidade, capacidades humanas... E minha admiração pelo ser humano

Essa que eu disse, é minha, infeliz, vida.

**Naruto POV's Off**

**Capitulo I.2**

O rapaz loiro olhava para a porta esperando algum sinal de presença humana. Até que a porta se abriu rapidamente.

- Kakashi-San – O loiro saudou-o de longe.

- Yo Naruto – O rapaz jovem saudou o Uzumaki.

- Kakashi, você faz mesmo... Magia? – O loiro tentou, inutilmente, se mover da cama

- Sim, se não o fizesse não estaria aqui lindo e maravilhoso – Sorriu jovialmente.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o loiro fitando o rosto semi-coberto por um pano azul-marinho que tampava seu nariz e lábios.

- Eu tenho 64 anos – Ele disse dando uma gargalhada.

- 64?! – A criança perguntou assustada.

- Sim... Sabe essa marca no meu olho? – Apontou para a cicatriz que descia a partir de sua sobrancelha até o começo de sua bochecha.

- O que tem ela? – Interessou-se tentando mover-se na cama.

- Ela é o preço que eu tive que pagar pela minha... Vida eterna e esse cabelo Sexy aqui... – Brincou mexendo com uma mecha de sua franja.

- E antes de... Efetuar... As magias você consegue prever esses... Como digo? Preços?

- Consigo sim! – O rapaz mais velho sentou-se perto da mesa e tirou de sua mochila um pedaço grande de papel dobrado, abrindo-o e falando umas palavras estranhas com a mão sobre um circulo estampado – Você pagou quatro pedidos né?

- Sim... Posso falar quais são eles agora? – O loiro olhou a luz lilás que saiu lentamente do circulo no papel aonde Kakashi desenhava um numero 4.

- Não pode... Deve – Sorriu e depois falou uma palavra estranha.

- Primeiro – Sussurrou – Eu quero voltar a andar...

- E o segundo? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Segundo? Eu quero voltar 50 anos atrás – Sussurrou fechando os olhos.

- 50 anos?! – Perguntou gargalhando.

- É... E terceiro... Eu quero que eu encontre alguém que me ame... Incondicionalmente... Do jeito que sou ou estou... Em 2009.

- E o quarto eu quero que eu possa usar num momento oportuno... Pode? Tipo após eu dizer "Para meu quarto desejo eu quero que..." – Olhou para o papel sobre a mesa

- Pode... Mas... Vai ter que dizer "Meu quarto desejo é...", Okay? – Perguntou.

- Certo Kakashi-San – Forçou um riso – Mas... Qual é o... Preço?

Uma voz rouca e anciã saiu do papel.  
- O preço pra você, Uzumaki Naruto, é que você nunca, nunca vai poder voltar para uma família de pai e mãe... Coitados daqueles que tentarem ter-lhe como filho, Biológico ou adotado. Espero que aceite esta condição... Atenciosamente, Firus.

- Que?! – Naruto teve seus olhos marejados – Mas... Firus, meus pais vão reviver?

- Vão... Vão ter a mesma vida... E outro filho. – A voz que saia do papel voltou a invadir a sala.

- Kakashi-San, Firus-San... Pago então um ultimo pedido... Posso?

- Pode. Mas o preço que você terá que pagar subirá... Muito, Firus odeia mudanças de última hora – Kakashi disse.

- Eu quero ter o poder de prever as coisas – Naruto pediu enquanto chorava e apontava levemente com a cabeça – Pegue o dinheiro dentro desta pequena bolsa aqui...

- Uzumaki Naruto, devido seu quinto e último pedido sendo feito após minha previsão, sua maldição aumentará... O amor vai lhe enganar, pregará peças em você, e essas peças o ajudarão a enfrentar os caminhos difíceis por sua jornada à procura da justiça – Firus respondeu fazendo a luz lilás aumentar.

- Naruto... Você... Aceita? – Kakashi olhou para o loiro e fez uma nota flutuar até si mesmo.

- Sim... Sim... Aceito... – As lágrimas escorriam desenfreadas – Mas como assim o amor vai me enganar?

- Na hora certa, Uzumaki Naruto, você entenderá o que eu digo – E a voz de Firus desapareceu.

- Você volta a andar – Kakashi sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro se levantava e pegava sua fofa bolsinha em forma de sapo, recheada de notas verdes de dinheiro.

- Kakashi-San... Obrigado – Agradeceu beijando o rosto do moço, enquanto a luz passava de um lilás a uma bela tonalidade de Prata.

- De nada... E... Boa sorte – Sorriu abraçando o loiro – Agora... Vá...

Os olhos do garoto pesaram, e ele caiu no chão de mármore.

_**OOoOOOOoOOooOooOooOOOoooOOOOOOooOOOooOOO**_

**Desculpa por isso... =X**

**Foi uma fic meio... Sem pensar nee**

**Nem sei o casal ainda....**

**Mas, vai ser uma fic instrutiva... ^^**

"**Usem camisinhas"**

**Brincadeira... hasuihasuishauiashasiu**

**Sugestões para os próximos capítulos são bem vindas... =D**

**Deixem Reviews nee... \o/**


	2. A Small Help

**Capitulo II.1**

O rapaz continuava deitado no chão frio da cidade grande, deixando varias pessoas surpresas com as deformidades, que se expõem em seu pequeno corpo juvenil.

- Moço... Moço – Um senhor de cabelos brancos e longos tocava levemente a face do loiro.

- Sim – O garoto respondeu levantando-se.

- Precisa de um lugar para ficar? – Batia fraco nas roupas do rapaz para tirar a poeira acumulada.

- Senhor... Eu preciso sim – Tentou sorrir, mas, não o conseguiu, afinal de contas fazia uma eternidade que ele não expressava felicidade ou agradecimento desta forma – Em que ano estamos?

- 2009 – O senhor bufou – Um ano atribulado... Chamo-me Jiraya e você?

- Uzumaki Naruto – O loiro olhou ao seu redor – Que lugar legal...

- Você não é de Tókio? – O senhor olhou a hora – Ei, essa roupa que você usa é uma...  
- Beca de hospital – O jovem mostrou a marca do hospital no lado direito da roupa – Eu sou de Tókio... Mas duma muito diferente, acredite...

- Até onde eu sei só existe uma Tókio – O senhor olhou a hora novamente – Venha comigo... Acompanhe-me...

- Para onde vamos? – O Uzumaki perguntou ao ser puxado pelo pulso.

- Para cá – E Jiraya apontou uma loja de roupas – Venha... Vamos vestir você!

- Muito obrigado! – Agradeceu Naruto ajudando o senhor a escolher as roupas para si mesmo.

- De nada – Ele disse em resposta – Agora vamos experimentar... Venha!

- Ficou ótimo... Quero essa... – O loiro se olhava desajeitado no espelho

- Ficou realmente ótimo – Jiraya sorriu naturalmente olhando Naruto com uma blusa azul-marinho de mangas longas e um símbolo espiral nas costas e uma calça jeans alaranjada – Você tem família?

- Você está pensando em me adotar? – O Uzumaki perguntou preocupado com a vida do senhor que lhe fora tão bom.

- Minha esposa, Tsunade, é estéril – Jiraya sorriu na saída da loja – Então eu pensei em adotar você já que não tem família...

- Eu sou amaldiçoado – Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto do garoto – Se vocês me adotarem vocês vão morrer.

- Como uma coisa dessas aconteceu com uma criança tão bonita como você? – O grisalho perguntou.

- É um preço pelos pedidos que eu fiz pra um feiticeiro em 2059 – O loiro segurou a mão de Jiraya.

- Pedidos? 2059? Essa brincadeira foi horrível – Jiraya gargalhou – Só uma coisa me intriga, esses seus membros de... Metal... Como você anda tão normalmente?

- Em 2049 num acidente que me aconteceu, eu perdi meus pais, e meus membros... Teve tudo que ser reposto desta forma – O garoto tocou em seu braço direito – Me desculpa... Por favor...

O órfão se concentrou no senhor e puxou força de seu subconsciente, a cena do senhor e de sua esposa com um bebê loiro no colo o chamou a atenção e o fez apertar um pouco a mão do senhor.

"Mas eu era estéril... E tive este lindo bebezinho" – Tsunade disse feliz.

E logo após ele viu o útero de Tsunade numa radiografia que seria feita no dia seguinte, pelo que a data dizia, e o loiro voltou à realidade.

- Jiraya-Sama sua mulher, Tsunade, vai ter um filho seu – Ele disse com os olhos azuis no homem em sua frente – Ela já está grávida... Peça para ela fazer um teste.

- Mas... – O senhor tentou argumentar.

- Vá, e viva – O Uzumaki disse abraçando o senhor – Muito obrigado

- Não... Obrigado você... – O senhor fez descer uma lagrima por sua face.

- Certo – O garoto quase conseguiu sorrir – O que fez com que você acreditasse em mim?

- Enquanto você parou de falar, seus olhos ficaram roxos – Jiraya disse maravilhado – E eu consegui ver tudo o que você disse , senti um pequeno formigamento no lugar que você estava segurando da minha mão...

- Então eu posso dividir as previsões com os outros... – Sussurrou para si mesmo – Sayonara Jiraya-Sama

- Sayonara Uzumaki Naruto... – O homem andou um pouco e virou-se – Naruto... O nome do meu filho...

- Você faria isso? – O loiro perguntou lisonjeado

- Sim... Uzumaki-San, hoje você mudou minha vida – O senhor virou-se e correu para contar as boas novas para sua esposa.

**Capitulo II.2**

**Naruto POV's On**

**Dear diary, **12 de Março de 2009

_Meu coração saltitou ao perceber que eu havia ajudado aquela pessoa, Jiraya-Sama, não sei direito o nome deste sentimento ardente que pulsou dentro de mim... É uma sensação tão... Agradável._

_Descobri hoje que meu dom pode de certa maneira ser dividido quando eu quiser..._

_Meu nome será usado para homenagem... Fico muito feliz em saber disso._

_Mas, minha missão está longe de acabar... Com tanta destruição, poluição e coisas que andam acontecendo duvido que será fácil._

_Ainda não entendo as palavras do Firus-San "O amor vai te enganar". Uma metáfora um tanto complexa para uma criança que passou Dez anos dentro de um hospital sem poder se mexer..._

_Ahh... Eu já disse o quanto é legal andar de novo? Tókio era tão legal antes de ser mecanizada que eu nem acredito que seja a mesma cidade._

_Muitas palavras aqui são estranhas. E as pessoas andam em grupos, me sinto um pouco solitário vendo isso._

_Mas eu tenho uma meta, e vou alcançá-la. Custe o que custar._

_As comidas também são um tanto estranhas... Eu apenas olhei... Nem comi, parece horrível._

_Ao que me parece vai ser complicado adequar-me a esta sociedade, mas vou precisar me adequar e me sustentar..._

_Ahh... Havia me esquecido que nesta época os humanos trabalham... Tenho que arrumar um emprego_

_Lista de metas em 2009:_

_Arrumar um emprego_

_Adequar-me a sociedade_

_Aprender o Maximo possível_

_Impedir a destruição do mundo_

_Ajudar o Maximo de pessoas_

_Ensinar e aprender_

_Achar meu amor_

_Pensar no meu quarto pedido_

_Aprender a controlar meu poder_

_Aprender a expressar meus sentimentos_

**Naruto Pov's Off**


	3. New Friend

**Capitulo III**

- Moço o jornal é só custa 100 Yenes – O homem tentou convencer o loiro que insistia em deixar a nota de 1000

- O papel tem que ser mais valorizado – Reclamou desistindo de dar a nota de 1000 e pegou o jornal – Aqui realmente tem empregos e moradias?

- Sim... Veja nos classificados – O homem abriu o jornal para ele – Mas você é menor de idade... Aposto que não vai conseguir um emprego.

- Nenhum? – O loiro insistiu

- Tem uns que empregam... Ei, aquela sorveteria ali tem uma vaga – O moço sorriu e apontou para um estabelecimento na outra esquina – Vai lá, quem sabe né? Chamo-me Iruka.

- É eu vou... – O rapaz forçou o sorriso que quase já aparecia instantaneamente – Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto.

- Volte sempre Naruto-Kun – E acenou.

O loiro andou pela extensão da avenida e parou diante de uma placa que tinha a palavra "Sorveteria" estampada colorida.

- Vocês estão precisando de um... Assistente? – Perguntou à um adolescente de sua idade na porta, entretido com uma revista.

- Sim! – O rapaz de cabelos castanhos de aparentemente dezessete anos sorriu tirando o olho da revista e fitando o rapaz de olhos azuis na frente de seu estabelecimento – Entra... Sou Inuzuka Kiba.

- É... Uzumaki Naruto... – Afirmou entrando.

- Prazer – E estendeu a mão.

Naruto fitou por alguns segundos a mão do rapaz e a beijou.

- O que é isso cara? – Kiba sorriu.

- O que era para ter feito? – O Uzumaki perguntou com um pouco de vergonha de estar ali e não saber quase nada sobre a sociedade

- Segura minha mão – Disse vendo o loiro cumprir o mandado – E balança... Viu, é fácil.

- Eu preciso muito do... Emprego – Disse tirando a mão do contato com a do outro.

- Conte-me o porquê e eu vou te avaliar – O Inuzuka pediu sentando-se numa cadeira e indicando a outra para o loiro.

- Certo... – Sorriu forçado – Eu nasci em 2045, em 2049 eu sofri um acidente e perdi meus pais duas pernas e um braço, tendo que repor eles deste modo – Apontou para o braço – Em 2059, eu paguei uns feitiços de um cara e posso ver o futuro e tenho que mudar o mundo desde agora.

- E espera que eu acredite nisso? – Perguntou cético o rapaz mais velho

- Espero Inuzuka-Kun – Disse sinceramente o loiro – Acredite nessa história de uma desastrada e triste vida.

- Me prove... Veja meu futuro – O menino pediu ajeitando-se na cadeira – Se me provar eu te dou o emprego.

O garoto mais novo se concentrou como fizera na outra vez e segurou a mão de Kiba, passou então pela mente dele imagens de Kiba e Ino beijando-se e logo depois ele terminando com ela.

"Não dá mais... Eu amo outra pessoa agora" – Kiba disse para ela

"Não Kiba!" – Pedia a loira entre as lagrimas – "Quem seria essa piranha?".

"Não aceito que fale assim" – Sussurrou olhando para ela de modo raivoso – "É uma pessoa de caráter, ao contrario de você"

"Que lavagem cerebral essa vaca fez em você?" – Perguntou à ele

"Já vou" – Murmurou e se virou

E o loiro voltou à realidade.

- Está contratado – O rapaz falou um pouco assustado.

- Sério? – Perguntou feliz – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta – O rapaz sorriu – Agora você é meu novo brinquedinho brilhante

- Como? – O loiro perguntou.

- Vou te ensinar tudo o que precisa para viver neste ano Playboy – Disse gargalhando.

- "Playboy"? – Perguntou confuso.

- Gíria de malandro – Disse.

- Gíria? Malandro? – Perguntou esfregando a testa.

- Depois te explico – Sorria cada vez mais alto – E aí estrangeiro, tem moradia?

- Na verdade não... Por quê? – Perguntou fechando os olhos e lembrando-se de sua antiga casa.

- Eu moro num apê, moro sozinho e tal – O Inuzuka disse colocando duas bolas de sorvete de morango numa casquinha – Quer ir para lá?

- Apê? – Perguntou muito confuso.

- Apartamento – Sorriu – Uma... Casa. Quer morar comigo? Até você se endireitar na vida.

- Ta falando a verdade? – Perguntou feliz – Era justamente o que eu precisava

- É simples, mas, é arrumadinho... – Disse fazendo outro sorvete, desta vez de baunilha – E é próprio, não precisa pagar.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou apontando pros sorvetes nas mãos de Kiba

- Sorvete – Ele disse – Morango ou baunilha?  
- O rosinha – Disse pegando o sorvete quanto o Inuzuka lhe ofereceu, e espiando como o outro o comia. - Como... Come isso?

- Chupa e lambe – Disse fazendo o mesmo e vendo o loiro se melar com o sorvete

- É... É gostoso – Disse sorrindo.

- É – Passou o guardanapo na boca – Quando terminarmos aqui nós iremos para nossa casa, certo?

- Está bom Kiba-Kun – O loiro sorriu feliz – Mas, por que está fazendo isso por mim?

- Simples – O Inuzuka sorriu chupando o sorvete – Você parece ser bem puro, e não parece ter mal algum... E como eu já estava querendo um colega de quarto... É unir o útil ao agradável.

- Muito obrigado – O loiro sussurrou quase que inaudível.

- Você emana uma aura pura – Sussurrou feliz

O loiro sorriu tímido e olhou para os olhos castanhos vividos do Inuzuka.

- Naruto... – O moreno chamou.

- Diga... – O loiro murmurou risonho.

- Será que é possível... Mudar sua visão? – Perguntou um pouco pensativo

- Como? – Indagou em resposta.

- Tipo... Mudar o futuro... – Falou baixo olhando para o pedaço do céu nos olhos expressivos do loiro.

- Eu não sei... – O Uzumaki sussurrou – Eu só usei isso duas vezes.

- Duas? – Perguntou surpreendido

- Duas... – Respondeu baixo e com um sorriso – Kiba-Kun, muito obrigado por tudo... Você vai mesmo me ensinar tudo?

- Tudinho – O maior respondeu com um olhar sensual e um sorriso de conquistador.

- Kiba-Kun... – Naruto chamou.

- Diga... – O Inuzuka sorriu timidamente.

- No passado me falaram que o amor ia me enganar... – Sussurrou.

- A profecia? – Perguntou fitando o outro.

- É... – Afirmou e olhou triste pra janela.

- Mas você vai achar sua alma gêmea – Sorriu de maneira feliz.

- Tomara... Tomara... – Murmurou – Obrigado de novo Kiba-Kun.

**Naruto POV's On**

**Dear Diary, **13 de Março de 2009

_Não consigo pensar se meu ódio pelos humanos é algo que tem base. Passei dois dias aqui e percebi que os humanos são muito receptivos, mas não muda o fato de que não se preocupam com o planeta._

_E que ótimo ter ido naquela... Sorveteria... Descobri uma boa comida chamada sorvete, arranjei um emprego, um lar, um amigo e professor das coisas desta época._

_Tenho muitas coisas pra aprender, descobri finalmente que é difícil gravar informações, andar é uma dádiva e um tanto de coisa._

_Esse meu diário parece até que foi escrito por uma criança de um ano e meio descrevendo os prazeres que acabava de descobrir, assim como a doce sensação que a comida fazia-lhe, até como fora seus primeiros dois passos em direção à sua dita felicidade, um carrinho ou uma pequena boneca de porcelana._

_Mas que posso eu fazer se é isto mesmo que me ocorre depois de quase que... Nascer novamente._

**Naruto POV's Off**


	4. Again

**Capitulo IV.1**

- Kiba-Kun isso é sério? – O loiro perguntou fitando o apartamento – É enorme!

- Nem é... É normal – O Inuzuka sorriu – E deixe a formalidade de lado...

- Certo... – O loiro sorriu e mudou sua expressão facial para uma pensativa – Para mim esse apartamento é algo tão... Grande e aconchegante... Afinal eu morei dez anos num quarto de hospital.

- Não se preocupa! Você vai vencer nessa vida – Disse sorridente

- Mas, você vai... Terminar com a sua namorada? – O loiro ficou triste

- Eu não sei ainda o porquê disto... – Disse nem um pouco interessado – Mas eu vi na sua visão, que eu ia me apaixonar por outra pessoa, então eu fico bem.

- Hm – Sorriu angelicalmente – Se não ficou com raiva...

- Por que ficaria? – Perguntou sem esperar uma real resposta.

- Não sei – Respondeu e sentou-se no chão – Kiba-Kun, você é menor de idade, por que você mora sozinho?

- Moro sozinho porque eu gosto mesmo! – Respondeu de maneira sossegada – E já tenho Dezessete anos criança... Vem sentar no sofá... – Chamou-o.

-Ta – Gaguejou um pouco, mas, foi até o sofá e sentou-se do lado do Inuzuka – Você já tem Dezessete anos Kiba?

- Sim – O Inuzuka gargalhou e olhou para a porta – Você sabe... Eu só tenho uma cama por enquanto – E fitou de maneira erótica para o adolescente que tremeu com o tom de voz do jovem – Então, você vai dormir comigo...

- Hm... Certo – Gaguejou na palavra e abaixou a cabeça, corando descontroladamente.

- Por que está corando? – Perguntou gargalhando novamente e pegando na cabeça do rapaz.

- Nada, Kiba-Kun – Respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso aconchegante

- Eu disse para esquecer essas formalidades – Levantou-se e foi à janela – Naruto, aonde quer ir hoje, antes de dormir? – E fitou o brilho intenso das estrelas em contraste com a escuridão do céu – Para jantar...

- Kiba-Kun – O loiro voltou a corar – Você vai... Levar-me para jantar?

- Sim – Murmurou tirando a própria camisa e mostrando seu peito nu – Vou tomar meu banho... Você quer vir?

- Kiba-Kun... – Murmurou – Você quer mesmo isso?

- Se não quiser... – Pegou uma toalha e colocou ao redor do pescoço - Eu não o obrigo.

- Eu vou até o banheiro – Disse bastante vermelho, sempre soubera que isso era algo não muito legal para se fazer com qualquer um, mas Kiba era seu novo companheiro de apartamento, então é pouco provável que possa haver algo... Mais nisso.

O loiro estava bastante vermelho sentado num banquinho perto da porta, seu cabelo estava por sobre o rosto e o Box do banheiro estava aberto, e o Inuzuka tomava banho livremente perante a face inocente do garoto.

- Vem tomar banho... – Chamou-o de dentro do Box – A água ta ótima...

- Certo – Soluçou mais vermelho que nunca, tirando lentamente a camisa e o Short e logo tirando a própria cueca e entrando junto com Kiba embaixo do chuveiro.

- Vem! – E puxou o mais moço pelo pulso deixando-o embaixo do chuveiro e passando a mão nas costas, braços e pernas, passando seu rosto na estranha maciez do metal da pele do loiro.

- Estranho né? – Perguntou sentindo um arrepio na espinha após o carinho que o Inuzuka fez em sua perna.

- Um tanto estranho – Gargalhou – E aí, vai comer o que?

- Não sei, não conheço nada por aqui – Disse com o pensamento distante.

- Conhece uma coisa chamada... Pizza? – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Só de livros e revistas antigas – Sorriu – É uma massa recheada com especiarias especificas. Esta... Pizza foi criada na Itália, eu vi apenas em fotos... Mas parece delicioso!

- Com certeza! – Sorriu passando a mão no tórax do loiro e logo pegou uma toalha e passou-a levemente pelo curto corpo do rapaz e logo enxugando o próprio.

- Obrigado – Murmurou abraçando levemente o Inuzuka, sentindo o sexo rijo do outro, mas, sem saber do que se tratava, afinal de contas, sua mente era e sempre fora pura, pela falta de dados para serem depositados, depois de Dez anos dentro de um quarto de hospital sem nenhum acesso ao avanço ou declínio em relações diretas de Sexo da sociedade.

- De nada – Sussurrou e beijou a face do loiro – Se vista e me espere... Estaremos logo na Pizzaria, certo?

- Ta! – O loiro disse, mas logo sua expressão empalideceu.

- O que foi Naruto? – Perguntou levemente beijando a testa do rapazinho de pele levemente bronzeada e cabelos loiro radiante como o sol.

- Eu não tenho mais roupas – Suspirou triste.

- Loirinho do meu coração – Ao som destas palavras o rosto do loiro corou – Você deu sorte... Eu tenho uma caixa inteira de roupas novas para garotos de Quatorze anos – Ele sorriu.

- Sério? Mas... Por que você tem isso? – Seu sorriso brotou levemente.

- Meu irmão... Era um presente para ele – O rosto empalideceu – Mas ele morreu no ultimo mês, justo no dia do aniversário... No dia que eu ia presenteá-lo.

- Nossa... – O rosto dos olhos azuis entristeceu-se – Desculpa!

- Que nada... – O mais velho sorriu e conduziu o outro para a caixa – Escolha...

E Kiba dirigiu-se ao seu quarto colocando uma calça Jeans escura e uma blusa de Rock, com um tênis Converse de cano médio. E o loiro se vestiu com uma camisa alaranjada de mangas longas e gola alta e uma calça Jeans clara e um Converse normal.

- Vamos – Chamou-o o mais velho.

Os dois dirigiram-se à Pizzaria e sentaram-se a mesa pedindo uma Pizza Margherita, pois segundo Naruto era a mais original e pioneira das Pizzas.

- Kiba-Kun – O loiro chamou e puxou levemente uma das mangas do Jovem.

- Diz – O Inuzuka sorriu jovialmente ajudando o garçom a servir.

- Eu me sinto um pouco inferior a você, e a todos – O loiro murmurou pegando levemente seu pedaço de Pizza e mordendo-o.

- Por quê? – Kiba mordeu a Pizza e engoliu o que estava na sua boca – Você é mais puro que qualquer um... E seu sorriso é inspirador.

- Não é isso – O Uzumaki mordeu mais um pedaço – Eu não tenho uma... História, e sou uma pessoa sem passado, e escrevendo um pequeno e incerto presente, para tentar dar um futuro a você e a mim mesmo.

- Vamos terminar de comer essa Pizza? – O rapaz moreno pediu e sorriu de maneira travessa – Terminamos essa conversa em casa. Pode?

- Sim – O loiro beijou o ar com sua face corada – Certo.

Os dois terminaram de comer e dirigiram-se lenta e silenciosamente para casa. Chegaram a casa e o Inuzuka chamou o Uzumaki para o quarto fazendo-o sentar-se na cama.

- Naruto, você dizia? – Perguntou tirando a blusa e ligando o ar-condicionado.

- Eu acho muito legal o jeito que você vive, daria tudo para ter tudo assim como você tem... – O loiro disse tristonho.

- Naruto – A voz do moreno soou baixa e clara – Você é muito especial sabia?

- Especial? – A indignação com a fala do outro se evidenciou na voz juvenil.

- Sim... – A resposta tremeu um pouco no tom adulto de voz – Naruto, eu to amando você.

Sem que o loiro percebesse a mente vagou por um lugar longe dali, 50 anos depois para serem mais exato, as palavras que Firus dissera algum tempo atrás, mas, que parecia uma eternidade.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, devido seu quinto e último pedido sendo feito após minha previsão, sua maldição aumentará... O amor vai lhe enganar, pregará peças em você, e essas peças o ajudarão a enfrentar os caminhos difíceis por sua jornada à procura da justiça"_

E outra vez sem o consentimento do menor uma pequena imagem formou-se na cabeça dele, uma pequena garota, o rosto escondido pela sombra de um chapéu que escondia também seu cabelo.

- _Naruto-Kun – _A voz fina e perfeita soou nos ouvidos do loiro.

E ao seu lado um menino, os músculos saltavam pela sua camisa sem manga, os braços músculos à mostra, a pele pálida e um sorriso, a cor dos cabelos era irreconhecível, e seu rosto também, somente seus lábios curvados apareciam.

- _Naruto... – _A voz séria e vazia, o sentimento guardado para si, a vontade e excitação estampados na entonação – _Venha comigo... _– E a mão convidou-o a vir com ele e a imagem desapareceu.

A mão de Kiba tocou a mão do loiro e o garoto reparou na pele bronzeada.

- Naruto... Você _me quer_? – A pergunta soou como uma arma de fogo.

**Capitulo IV.2**

**Naruto POV's On**

O torpor da revelação que fora feita, o êxtase que tomava conta do meu pequeno corpo infantil, o barulho das batidas do coração acelerado.

Então a culpa da separação era minha? O malfeitor de toda a história sou eu?

O pensamento girou em torno da vida atribulada, e minha mente voou pelo meu ultimo pedido.

Desculpa Kiba... Mas eu não posso arriscar-me a explorar o irreconhecível.

Os pensamentos e visões pareciam apenas argumentos criados por mim mesmo para dizer que não o queria, na verdade, desejo sexual era algo desconhecido na vida miserável que outrora eu tivera, e nem hoje tenho.

As lembranças da doce menina me chamando para abraçá-la e do sério e desejoso rapaz me convidando ao ato sexual.

**Naruto POV's Off**


End file.
